


kiss me

by Arillow



Series: Leokasa Week 2020 [4]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Day 4: Kiss, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Leokasa Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arillow/pseuds/Arillow
Summary: Leo and Tsukasa had been dating for a month now, but still haven't kissed yet, and Tsukasa wants to change that.
Relationships: Suou Tsukasa/Tsukinaga Leo
Series: Leokasa Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710673
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45
Collections: Leokasa Week





	kiss me

Tsukasa was a romantic at heart — that everyone knew. While he had next to none experience in romantic affairs, he had imagined many times how things would go for him: how he would fall in love with the person he was destined to spend his life with, how they would start dating, how he would propose, how they would get married… He had a clear view in his mind of how he wanted it all to go, and he had no doubts his significant other would be a beautiful, kind girl for whom he would swear an oath of loyalty for eternity.

All of those daydreams crumbled down when he realized he had fallen in love with Leo.

It had already been difficult for him to admit he had fallen for his former leader, and when Leo confessed to him, he found himself lost in a way he never thought he would. Where was he supposed to go from there? All of his plans didn’t fit in anymore and it made him panic a little.

Leo found this absolutely hilarious when he confessed it.

“Suo, you’re an absolute control freak!” He said in between his laughter, and Tsukasa threw him an offended look.

“I am not!” (Maybe he was, a little, but he wouldn’t admit it so easily.)

“There’s no need to make so many plans.” Leo scooted closer to him, wrapping his arms around his waist and burying his face in his neck. Tsukasa blushed furiously, the feeling of Leo’s warm breath on his skin making his heart beat so loud inside his chest, he wouldn’t be surprised if Leo could hear it. “Let’s just take it easy and have fun~♪”

Tsukasa wished he could be as carefree as him.

* * *

There was something bothering Tsukasa ever since they had started dating: they hadn’t kissed yet.

Just like all of his other fantasies, of course Tsukasa had also imagined how his first kiss would be. And just like all of his other fantasies, this one too had crumbled down at the realization he was in love with Leo.

His real problem was that he had imagined he would give his first kiss as soon as he confessed to the person he loved. But instead, when Leo confessed to him, there was no kiss at all. In fact, they had been officially dating for nearly a month now and they still hadn’t given their first kiss.

“You should just kiss him, then.” Hikaru, one of his juniors, told him when he voiced his concerns. He wasn’t one to usually vent to other people, but Hikaru and Yukine were the closest to him of all of his juniors (they were the ones to suggest that what Tsukasa felt for Leo was love after listening to him ranting about the composer for so long).

“I-it’s not that easy!” Tsukasa stammered, clutching the cup of milkshake in his hands, feeling his cheeks heating up. Maybe talking about this in their usual café wasn’t a good idea.

“Of course it is.” Hikaru said, “Just lean in and kiss him!”

“Suou-senpai really likes to find problems where there’s none.” Yukine commented, stirring his own coffee before drinking it. “Well, even if you don’t kiss him first, I’m sure he’ll eventually do it.”

“... Will he?” Tsukasa muttered to his milkshake, pouting like a little kid. It had been one month already! Why hadn’t Leo kissed him yet?

“Oh, I have an idea!” Hikari said happily. “Invite him out to a romantic dinner. If things just go naturally, by the end of it you two will kiss~.”

“That’s… actually a good plan.” Tsukasa hummed, but then shook his head. “No, but what if someone sees us? We’re _idols_ , no one can know we’re dating.”

“Doesn’t Tsukinaga-senpai have an apartment?” Yukine asked. “Just do it there.”

“Oh, I like where this is going.” Hikaru sent him a smirk, and Tsukasa tilted his head in confusion at their exchange.

“I don’t follow…?”

They exchanged a look and then started chuckling. Tsukasa felt annoyance rising up; he hated when they did this, leaving him out of the loop.

“Don’t worry about that,” Hikaru told him. “Just do it, ok? Let us know later how it went!”

* * *

It was easier said than done, though. First Tsukasa had needed to find a weekend where both he and Leo would be free, and then he needed to come up with an excuse to his parents as to why he would be out so late on a day he had no work. Then there was also the planning for the dinner itself (neither he nor Leo knew how to cook, so they would need to order something), and the fact that Tsukasa was actually more nervous about kissing than he thought he would be.

He considered asking his seniors for advices, but he gave up after he saw Ritsu’s look when he mentioned the dinner.

“Oh? A romantic dinner, huh?” He had that smug look that made Tsukasa become wary of whatever he was about to say. “How bold, Suuchan~. Make sure to at least use prot—”

“ _Stop right there_.” Arashi covered his mouth, cutting off whatever he was about to say. “Let’s not go there, alright?”

“I don’t understand.” Tsukasa said, frowning, but Arashi merely giggled nervously.

“You don’t need to think about it too much!” She said. “Oh, I know a restaurant that makes a delicious food and they have delivery service too. I’ll give you their contact, so make sure to have fun with Leo-chan, ok~?”

Tsukasa had no idea what that exchange had been about, but he was glad at least Arashi would help him out.

Leo himself seemed excited for the dinner, and he wouldn’t stop messaging Tsukasa to give him new ideas for it. It was getting tiring, frankly.

“Leo-san, it’s just a dinner.” He said during a call (at 3am, because of course Leo was still awake this late and decided to call him just because). “There’s no need for it to be too fancy, you said it yourself.”

“I know it.” He could almost _hear_ the pout in Leo’s voice. “But I just want it to be fun for you too!”

Tsukasa was half asleep and exhausted, but he almost forgave Leo for waking him up at that time when hearing that. He curled up on his bed, thankful that there was no one there to see how much he was blushing and smiling.

“As long as I’m with you, I’ll have fun.” He assured softly.

* * *

On the day of the dinner, Tsukasa was so nervous even his parents noticed. It took him a while to convince them he was only going to meet a “friend”, because his anxious look had them wary and thinking he was going to do something wrong. After at least ten minutes of recommendations from them to not get in trouble, they finally let him enter the car of their family’s driver and leave. His driver gave him a knowing look as if he knew why he was so nervous, but didn’t comment anything during the whole ride.

Leo had stayed in the ES dorms for a while, since he traveled a lot, but ever since he started college, he decided to rent an apartment that was closer to his campus. Tsukasa had been there a few times before with his other seniors, but being there on his own now felt way too different.

Leo grinned at him as he opened the door and pulled him in for a hug.

“Suo~! I missed you~”

“Leo-san—” Tsukasa clung to him, feeling his cheeks heating up. “We saw each other yesterday.”

“I missed you either way.” Leo pouted as he let go of him, but soon enough the smile was back to his face. “Come in, come in! I even cleaned up everything for you~”

That was a surprise, considering the other times Tsukasa had been there, the whole apartment had been a mess, as if a hurricane had just passed there — papers and clothes thrown everywhere, and music notes scribbled all over the walls and floors in different colors. The scribbles were still there (Tsukasa didn’t even want to think how hard it would be to clean it up), but at least everything else was tidied up.

“I ordered our dinner a few minutes ago,” Leo said, “But it might take a while, so I figured we could watch something together while we wait!”

“That sounds good,” Tsukasa agreed, sitting on the couch while Leo set up Netflix on the television. “What should we watch?”

“Mm, I don’t know.” Leo looked at him over his shoulder. “What do you wanna watch?”

They ended up deciding on a movie neither of them had seen before. However, Tsukasa’s attention drifted away after the first few minutes — Leo had curled up close to him, laying his head on his shoulder, and it was driving him crazy. Tsukasa wondered how was it that Leo hadn’t heard how loud his heartbeat was yet, because he was pretty sure his heart was about to jump out of his chest.

He suddenly remembered Hikaru’s words — _just lean in and kiss him_. His face flamed red with embarrassment. There was no way he could just do that!

“Suo?” Leo raised his head. “Are you alright? You’re all stiff!”

“I am?” His voice was weak, and he cleared his throat before continuing. “I’m fine, I assure you.”

Leo narrowed his eyes at him, clearly not believing it.

“Are you sure? If there’s anything bothering you, you can just tell me, you know.”

Tsukasa fidgeted nervously with the sleeves of his shirt, his eyes trailing down to Leo’s lips. Since they started dating, he had often caught himself staring at them when talking to him, wondering how they would feel, how they would taste. His cheeks reddened even more.

“I just—” He squirmed under Leo’s gaze, and tried to regain his composure. _Hold it together, Suou Tsukasa!_ Being this nervous was not like him at all. “There was something I wanted to do.”

“Mm, mm!” Leo nodded, leaning closer to give him his full attention. “What is it?”

“Uh…” Tsukasa’s eyes darted away, towards the now forgotten movie, and then he looked back shyly to Leo. “You see, we have been dating for over a month now, right?”

“Oh, that’s right.” Leo said, as if he hadn’t realized that. “Time passes so fast!”

“It sure does.” Tsukasa shuffled into a more comfortable position, and hesitated before reaching out to hold Leo’s hands — calloused and bearing fading scars, but so warm between Tsukasa’s own hands. He took a deep breath, steeling himself. “That’s why… Since we have been together for quite a while, I was thinking maybe it is time for us to k-kiss.”

He ended up stammering in the end, feeling his confidence running out under Leo’s gaze. Leo blinked at him and then, to his surprise started laughing.

Tsukasa sat there, too stunned to move, and feeling a little offended as well.

“Leo-san!” He finally said. “I’m serious!”

“I know, I know!” Leo tried to control himself, and then burst into another fit of giggles. Tsukasa puffed out his cheeks, and Leo laughed even more. “Sorry, sorry~ Please don’t be mad, Suo! It’s just…” He shook his head, an amused but gentle expression on his face. “If you wanted me to kiss you, you should have just said so before.”

“Oh.” Tsukasa suddenly couldn’t look into his eyes. He heard Leo chuckling again, and then felt his hands on his face.

“Suo~” He said softly, “Look at me?”

And he did, because how could he deny Leo anything? He lifted his eyes to look at his boyfriend, and Leo was giving him a tender look of adoration that almost made his heart stop.

Then Leo leaned in, and Tsukasa only had time to close his eyes before he felt lips pressing against his. It was gentle, and quick, ending sooner than Tsukasa thought it would, and after it was over Leo leaned his forehead against Tsukasa’s, his hands still holding his face with the utmost care as if he was the most precious thing in the world.

“I love you, Suo~,” He whispered in the small space between them.

“I love you too.” Tsukasa said back, his voice a whisper as well, as if saying anything too loud would break the magic of the moment. Leo hummed as if he already knew it, and then kissed him again.

Tsukasa had never understood before what was so good about kissing, but doing it now, he thought he could spend the rest of his life kissing Leo, and he wouldn’t care about anything else.

The sound of the phone ringing startled them, and like a bubble bursting, the moment was over. Reluctantly, Leo moved away to grab the phone, leaving Tsukasa flustered and breathless, his mind a complete mess. He tried to recompose himself as Leo hung up and looked at him again.

“It was the doorman,” He said, “Our dinner arrived.”

“Ah, right.” Tsukasa had almost forgotten about the dinner. “I mean, finally. Shall we set the table?”

Leo hummed, watching him attentively, and then smirked.

“Suo~” He said in the tone he liked to use to tease Tsukasa. “If you want another kiss, you don’t need to ask~. Just go ahead and kiss me!”

Tsukasa shoved a cushion from the couch on his face, feeling his cheeks heating up again, but Leo merely burst into laughter again.

What a troublesome boyfriend he had.


End file.
